


Miscellaneous Kushiel Drabbles

by jesatria



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesatria/pseuds/jesatria
Summary: A collection of drabbles I wrote for various prompts & gifts.
Relationships: Imriel de la Courcel/Maslin de Lombelon, Imriel de la Courcel/Mavros Shahrizai, Mavros Shahrizai/Lucius Tadius da Lucca
Kudos: 3





	1. Imriel/Mavros coffeeshop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffeeshop: Imriel/Mavros (mundane aus are usually not my thing but this sounds perfect) 
> 
> Written for bedannibal-lectaurier

“Do you really mean that, Imri?” Mavros asked, a sly smile creeping onto his face as he stirred his mocha espresso.

“I mean it,” I said, with more confidence that I actually felt. The familiar insecurities began to creep in as I thought of taking my cousin up on his offer, but I couldn’t go back now. I needed this, and he knew it.

He took a bite of his double chocolate brownie. “I have to admit I’m surprised. I was half-joking when I said that.”

I stared at my own coffee, not meeting his eyes. “You were?”

“Yes, but only half.” He leaned forward and put a hand on my arm. “I would _love_ to play Valerian to your Mandrake, cousin.”


	2. Lucius returns to Terre d'Ange with Imriel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An AU in which Lucius came back to Terre D'Ange with Imriel at the end of Scion, because I need this like air. <3 
> 
> Written for Tedronai

“Cousin!” I turned away from Lucius to see Mavros approaching. “What have you brought back from Lucca?” He paused in front of us, looking Lucius over as a wicked grin spread across his face. “I see you made a new friend while over there.” He touched Lucius’s arm briefly. “A very attractive friend.” Lucius blushed faintly at his flirtation. Before I could say anything in response, Mavros winked at Lucius once and sauntered away.

“Who was _that_?” Lucius asked.

"My cousin. Mavros Shahrizai. He’s got, well, a bit of a reputation for being charming…”

“I think you were right, Imri. I’m going to like it here.”


	3. Ysandre becomes Queen with Barquiel as her Regent AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: give me the AU we talked about where half of TdA nobility dies of a plague and Ysandre ends up a child queen with Barquiel as her regent/guardian 
> 
> Written for lightningwaltz

It was fortunate indeed, I thought as I read Ganelon’s provisions for the regency again, that the old King had retained the clarity of mind to think of such things as he lay dying. He’d known damn well what he was doing too, and not just in that he’d named me Regent and Lord Protector of the realm. The Lioness of Azzalle had been cut out of the provisions entirely, which she didn’t take at all well.

“It’s official,” I told her with a victorious grin, waving the document in her face. “Try appealing it if you wish, but you will get nowhere.” She snarled and turned away after that, deciding not to press the matter further at the moment. I’d no doubt she’d never stop trying to find a way around it. Lyonette might’ve been the senior member of House Courcel in Terre d’Ange, but I was Ysandre’s closest kin. And I knew better than to think of her and her brat of a son as anything other than dangerous threats to my niece.

My niece, forced into the role of Queen at only seven, just having lost her mother and grandfather. She was too young to be dealing with so much. It was my duty now not only to rule in her name, but to be the best substitute parent I could be.

“Uncle, I’m scared,” she said as we sat together in her chambers. “Now Grandfather is dead and I’m afraid somewhat’s going to happen to me.”

There was no need to ask what she meant. I’d not yet succeeded in discovering the identities of Isabel’s poisoners and every day I feared Ysandre would be their next target. I sighed heavily before answering her. “I won’t lie to you, Ysandre. There are those in Terre d’Ange and beyond who wish you ill. But I can promise you…” I pulled her into an embrace and stocked her hair gently, “that I will never let anyone harm you. I swear it on Blessed Elua’s name.”

Some of the tension in her body relaxed as I held her. I kissed her gently on the forehead as I turned my mind to the difficult tasks ahead.


	4. Imriel/Maslin in Vralia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hamsterwoman on livejournal

The wind howled around their makeshift shelter as they bedded down for the night. Maslin didn't mind the snow. He was half-Camaeline by blood & found he rather liked the snow during his time with the Unforgiven.

Even so, it was much more pleasant with a warm body to huddle next to for warmth. Maslin edged closer to Imriel & wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, drowsy.

"Showing you how we keep warm in Camlach."


End file.
